globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
9th North Marine Battalion (Gateshead)
The 9th North Marine Battalion, known informally as 9th Gateshead (the town where their base camp is located) was a unit of Great Imperial Marines, originally made up of around 750 men and women in various roles such as Infantry, Support, Medics, Supply, Engineering and Armour. It is part of the 1st Imperial Marine Division. The Battalion rose to prominence during the First Norzic-Imperial War; a conflict that started after the North Zician Armed Forces invaded the neighboring country of South Zicia, who the Imperials had pledged military assistance. The 9th Marines were among the first ashore during Operation Composure, and participated in the assault on the town of Yakalba. From there, they began to push inland with the rest of their forces. During the campaign, the 9th Marines also fought alongside Regular Army Troops, giving them the mocking nickname of "9th Armymen". They, along with the rest of the 1st Imperial Marine Division, worked heavily with the Special Forces Unit Spearhead. The Battalion took heavy losses during the war, but were highly held because of certain actions. Companies *A Company, "Amber" - Rifle Company (Riflemen, Anti-Tank, Weapons) *B Company, "Burgundy" - Motorized Rifle Company (Riflemen, Light Utility Vehicles) *C Company, "Charcoal" - Armour Company (Personnel Carriers, Infantry Fighting Vehicles, Tanks) *D Company, "Denim" - Support Company (Anti-Tank, Weapons, Medics, Light Utility Vehicles) *E Company, "Emerald" - Combat Engineering Company *F Company, "Firebrick" - Artillery and Fire Support Company (Mortars, Self-Propelled Guns) *G Company, "Gold" - Airborne Riflemen Company (Paratroopers) *H Company, "Holly" - Recon Rifle Company (Riflemen, Weapons) *I Company, "Indigo" - Heavy Armour Company (Main Battle Tanks) Notable Members Officers *Col. Mark Hjelm, born 09-73, Battalion Commander **LtCol. Mills Hammond, born 09-86, Junior Battalion Commander **LtCol. Daniel Mint, born 09-80, Battalion Staff Advisor *Maj. Alex Magson, born 09-95, A Company Commander **Cpt. James Mission, born 09-81, A Company 2nd in Command *Maj. Grey Neils, born 09-73, B Company Commander **Cpt. Foster Bradshore, born 09-90, B Company 2nd in Command *Maj. William Erksine, born 09-69, C Company Commander **Cpt. Duras Slice, born 09-76, C Company 2nd in Command *Maj. Cedric Cooper, born 09-77, D Company Commander **Cpt. Pitt Lindsfauld, born 09-80, D Company 2nd in Command *Maj. Noland Bonnie, born 09-62, E Company Commander **Cpt. Sheridan Graham-Blake, born 09-84, E Company 2nd in Command *Maj. Kelly Bernard, born 09-83, F Company Commander **Cpt. Montgomery Michaels, born 09-87, F Company 2nd in Command *Maj. Grant Gordon, born 09-81, G Company Commander **Cpt. Krickon Sykes, born 09-80, G Company 2nd in Command *Maj. Ben Araw, born 09-71, H Company Commander **Cpt. Simpson Brass, born 09-85, H Company 2nd in Command *Maj. Jimmy Dorner, born 09-89, I Company Commander **Cpt. Jason Bond, born 09-89, I Company 2nd in Command NCOs and Enlisted Troops Riflemen (A, B, D, H Companies) *Lt-1. Chris Watkins, born 09-90, Rifleman *Lt-1. Gary Durazo, born 09-94, Rifleman *Lt-1. Talbot Jons, born 09-95, Rifleman *Lt-1. Anders Moraldez, born 09-86, Rifleman *Lt-2. David Drown, born 09-92, Rifleman *Lt-2. Olliver Milder, born 09-99, Rifleman *WO-2. Conner Son, born 09-98, Rifleman *SSgt. Sam Beckett, born 09-92, Rifleman *SSgt. Sheldon Hooper, born 09-96, Rifleman *SSgt. David Barkley, born 09-91, Rifleman *SSgt. Ben Hurst, born 09-99, Rifleman *SSgt. Nick Egelton, born 10-00, Rifleman *Sgt. Dwight Vanderhorst, born 09-96, Rifleman *Sgt. Black Milo, born 09-94, Rifleman *Sgt. Gus Man, born 09-99, Rifleman *Sgt. Nimitz Duck, born 10-03, Rifleman *Sgt. Glen Campbell, born 10-00, Anti-Tank Soldier *Sgt. Raymond Bell, born 09-82, Rifleman *Sgt. Courtney Hall, born 09-91, Rifleman. Wounded in Action 11th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Sgt. Alto Simonson, born 10-00 (23), Rifleman. Died 15th January 10-24, on the Yakalba Outskirts. *Sgt. Marshall Redsmith (23), born 10-00, Rifleman. Died 18th January 10-24, on the Yakalba Outskirts. *SSe. Rooster Mallory, born 09-98, Rifleman *SSe. Brighton Cole, born 09-97, Anti-Tank Soldier *SSe. Malk Rhodinsky, born 09-95, Rifleman *SSe. Geoff Nimbus, born 10-03, Light Support Gunner *SSe. Luke Penny, born 10-00, Light Support Gunner *SSe. Lawrence Gun, born 09-91, Rifleman *SSe. Ryan Varley, born 09-99, Rifleman *SSe. Dane Fenton, born 10-02 (21), Anti-Tank Soldier. Died 11th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *SSe. Chuck Timmsan, born 09-99 (24), Rifleman. Earned Nickle Cross 2/1/24. Died 14th January 10-24, on the Yakalba Outskirts. *Se. Tiger Jeremy, born 10-03, Anti-Tank Soldier *Se. Joshua Looker, born 09-95, Rifleman *Se. Jens Holt, born 09-93 (30), Rifleman. Died 1st January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Se. Dixon Ramsey, born 09-99 (24), Rifleman. Died 3rd January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Se. Button Wilson, born 09-94, Rifleman. Wounded in Action 10th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Se. Franklin Lewis, born 10-01 (22), Anti-Tank Soldier. Died 14th January 10-24, on the Yakalba Outskirts. *Se. Lesley Brown, born 10-00, Rifleman. Wounded in Action 18th January 10-24, on the Yakalba Outskirts. *Pte. Hope Donnahee, born 10-05, Rifleman *Pte. Adam Adamson, born 10-02, Rifleman *Pte. Maxwell Samuel, born 10-00, Light Support Gunner *Pte. Stefan Lancer, born 10-01, Rifleman *Pte. Parker Bryant, born 09-81, Rifleman *Pte. Aidrian Goose, born 09-99, Rifleman *Pte. Lawrance Surgot, born 10-03, Rifleman *Pte. Harvey Lags, born 10-00, Anti-Tank Soldier *Pte. Gibbs Novastadt, born 10-01, Rifleman *Pte. Aims Noodle, born 09-96, Rifleman *Pte. Cedric Gage, born 09-99, Anti-Tank Soldier *Pte. Louis Camper, born 10-03, Rifleman *Pte. Riley Nixon, born 10-04, Rifleman *Pte. Dean Rutherford, born 10-00, Light Support Gunner *Pte. Streets McCreary, born 10-01, Rifleman *Pte. Clyde Cooper, born 10-04, Anti-Tank Soldier *Pte. Picket Brony, born 10-02, Rifleman *Pte. Rich Kirby, born 09-95, Rifleman *Pte. Monty Sack, born 10-03, Rifleman *Pte. Ross Clutch, born 09-96, Rifleman *Pte. Walter Socco, born 10-03, Rifleman *Pte. Imbra Mostie, born 10-02, Rifleman *Pte. Jessie Go, born 10-00, Rifleman *Pte. Graham McMagnus, born 09-99, Anti-Tank Soldier *Pte. Cole Timothy Enders, born 10-03, Rifleman *Pte. Ross Blake, born 10-00 (23), Rifleman. Died 1st January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Ross Blake, born 10-00 (23), Rifleman. Died 1st January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Alex Maccord, born 10-03 (20), Rifleman. Died 2nd January 10-24, at Yakalba. (Shot in the Head by a Sniper on the beach) *Pte. Jones Jackson, born 10-05 (18), Rifleman. Died 2nd January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Louis Roland, born 10-01 (22), Rifleman. Died 10th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Jim Blackman, born 09-99, Anti-Tank Soldier. Wounded in Action 10th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Yams Broderick, born 10-00 (23), Rifleman. Died 14th January 10-24, on the Yakalba Outskirts. *Pte. Liam Nipkins, born 10-05 (18), Rifleman. Died 14th January 10-24, on the Yakalba Outskirts. *Pte. Victor Morning, born 09-95 (28), Rifleman. Died 14th January 10-24, on the Yakalba Outskirts. Machine Gunners (A, D, H Companies) *SSgt. Burt Ripley, born 09-93. Earned Nickle Cross 6/1/24. *SSgt. William Ray, born 09-97 *SSgt. Glen Fisher, born 09-94 *Sgt. Eddie West, born 09-98. Earned Nickle Cross 4/1/24. *Sgt. Fergus Keel, born 09-99 *Sgt. Milton Milton, born 09-95 *Sgt. Kenny Smith, born 09-92 *Sgt. Trip Kaufman, born 10-01 (22). Died 1st January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Sgt. Patterson Porter, born 09-94 (29). Died 10th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *SSe. Jason Redman, born 10-00 *SSe. Hank Dunlop, born 10-01 *SSe. Martil Brail, born 09-96 *SSe. Green Hidden, born 09-99 *SSe. Curtis Housen, born 09-96 *SSe. Jules Gateshead, born 10-00 *SSe. Iain Collins, born 10-02 *SSe. Grant Godwin, born 10-00 *SSe. Wallace Woodsman, born 09-92 *SSe. Stig June, born 10-04 *SSe. Smithers Holland, born 09-95 (28). Died 17th January 10-24, on the Yakalba Outskirts. *Se. Herman Kapp, born 09-98 *Se. Pearce Winton, born 09-99 *Se. Nathan Glass, born 10-03 *Se. Josepth Orange, born 10-01 *Se. Randal Pack, born 09-95. Wounded in Action 3rd January 10-24, at Yakalba *Pte. Tabby Newking, born 10-00 *Pte. Pete Hinkle, born 10-05 *Pte. Garrett Modus, born 10-02 *Pte. Bernie Blue, born 09-94 *Pte. Foss Opal, born 09-95 *Pte. Damon Wallace, born 09-99 *Pte. Grant Gillam, born 09-93 *Pte. Tyne Walsh, born 10-02 *Pte. Sidney Vile, born 10-05 *Pte. Fred Crikan, born 09-90 *Pte. Blake Kroogan, born 10-04 *Pte. Gianca Person, born 10-03 *Pte. Lewis Bradey, born 10-06 *Pte. Henry Holden, born 10-04 *Pte. Ybarra Lonsday, born 09-99 *Pte. Sam Bedum, born 10-02 *Pte. Tracker Hodgerhorn, born 09-98 *Pte. Mark Turkush, born 10-01 *Pte. Nathan Rodney, born 10-02. Wounded in Action 3rd January 10-24, at Yakalba *Pte. William Lewis, born 10-04 (19). Died 3rd January 10-24, at Yakalba *Pte. Ernie Fellow, born 10-03 (20). Died 5th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Jasper Clements, born 10-01 (22), Rifleman. Died 14th January 10-24, on the Yakalba Outskirts. Snipers (A, H Company) *Cpt. Marcher Hamilton, born 09-81 *Lt-1. Burt Ranch, born 09-96 *Lt-1. Clement Pinker, born 09-89 *Lt-2. Eddie Lame, born 09-99 *WO-1. Josepth Sayer, born 09-98 *SSgt. Marcell Snow, born 09-94 *SSgt. Al Nut, born 09-95 *SSgt. Bull Sawyer, born 09-82 *Sgt. Hank Grenadier, born 09-90 *Sgt. Quinton Zimmerman, born 09-94 *Sgt. Jack Smiley, born 10-02 *Sgt. Dudley Ticklemorse, born 10-00 *Sgt. Henry Talbort, born 09-96 (27). Posthumously awarded the Titanium Cross. Died 17th January 10-24, on the Yakalba Outskirts. *Se. Jed Burtley, born 10-00 *Se. Scout Scout, born 09-98 *Se. Smithers Gold, born 10-03 *Se. Walter Kennedy, born 10-04 *Se. Bruce Namer, born 09-99 *Se. Forest Karlson, born 10-02 *Se. Skye Fletcher, born 10-01 *Se. Anderson Rot, born 09-97 (26), Sniper. Died 1st January 10-24, at Yakalba. Paratroopers (G Company) *SSgt. Willis North, born 09-70, Marine Paratrooper *SSgt. Peter Dunn, born 09-95, Marine Paratrooper *SSgt. Ralph Tenshin, born 09-91, Marine Paratrooper *Sgt. Nelson Carruthes, born 09-97, Marine Paratrooper *Sgt. Barney Bricks, born 10-00, Marine Paratrooper *Sgt. Clint Faraway, born 09-90, Marine Paratrooper *Sgt. Ant Purcell, born 09-98, Marine Paratrooper *Sgt. Mark Norlander, born 10-00, Marine Paratrooper *SSe. Tom Holden, born 10-01, Marine Paratrooper *SSe. Forrest Donnely, born 10-01, Marine Paratrooper *SSe. Norton Norton, born 09-99, Marine Paratrooper *Se. Salvadore Osborne, born 10-01, Marine Paratrooper *Se. Paul Jabaranok, born 10-04, Anti-Tank Paratrooper *Se. Chester Courtland, born 10-01, Marine Paratrooper *Se. Douglas White, born 09-90 (32), Marine Paratrooper. Died 2nd January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Sans Parker, born 10-03, Marine Paratrooper *Pte. Richard Yogs, born 09-94, Marine Paratrooper *Pte. Norman Paddock, born 09-99, Marine Paratrooper *Pte. Jorge Chavez, born 10-00, Marine Paratrooper *Pte. Florence Tropico, born 10-01, Anti-Tank Paratrooper *Pte. Walt Hill, born 10-02, Anti-Tank Paratrooper *Pte. Jacob Staffer, born 09-99, Anti-Tank Paratrooper *Pte. Jackson Gray, born 10-04, Anti-Tank Paratrooper *Pte. Austin Clarke, born 09-99, Marine Paratrooper *Pte. Richard Boy, born 09-98, Anti-Tank Paratrooper *Pte. Marco Hockenhiemer, born 09-99, Marine Paratrooper *Pte. Kent Wejewsky, born 10-00 (23), Marine Paratrooper. Died 2nd January 10-24, at Yakalba. Combat Engineers (E Company) *SSgt. Miller Miller, born 09-98. Earned Nickle Star 4/1/24 *Sgt. Adam Laars, born 09-89 *Sgt. Ford Paris, born 09-94 *Sgt. Ro Wajer, born 09-86 *Sgt. John Rivas, born 09-99 *Sgt. Kelly Alvin, born 10-00 *SSe. Smith Johnson, born 09-90 *SSe. George Santa, born 09-96 *SSe. Kurt Houstan, born 10-03 *SSe. Nod Blinkage, born 10-03 *SSe. Rufus Kausacus, born 09-99 *SSe. Hector Monk, born 10-01 *SSe. Conway Rider, born 10-02 (21). Died 2nd January 10-24, at Yakalba. *SSe. Franklin Pike, born 09-90 (33). Died 10th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Se. Nigel Anderson, born 10-00 *Se. Pigs Frazer, born 10-02 *Se. Boris Peeler, born 10-01 *Se. Dennis Miltz, born 09-93 *Se. Colin Tors, born 09-99 (24). Died 10th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Mick Gimms, born 09-91 *Pte. Anders Libman, born 10-03 *Pte. Silas Rook, born 10-00 *Pte. Gregory Hunter, born 09-89 *Pte. Jamie Viggs, born 10-01 *Pte. Matthew Allen, born 10-02 *Pte. Ben Zano, born 09-99 *Pte. Morgan Simpson, born 10-00 *Pte. Andrew Oats, born 10-04 *Pte. Quinton Keats, born 10-04 *Pte. Daniel Floyd, born 09-98 *Pte. Monty Mack, born 09-97 *Pte. Steven Hernandez, born 10-02 *Pte. Constantine Norris, born 10-03 *Pte. Pimms Dawson, born 09-91 *Pte. Fred Fuchs, born 09-85 *Pte. West Harbey, born 10-04 *Pte. Ira Norton, born 10-05 *Pte. Frankie Danish, born 09-99 *Pte. Danny Rags, born 10-03. Wounded in Action 6th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Talbot Keen, born 09-99 (24). Died 2nd January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Rudy Bishop, born 10-02 (21). Died 5th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Alex Obrison, born 09-99 (24). Died 6th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Gibs Wake, born 09-92 (31). Died 10th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Quinton Mark, born 10-04 (19). Died 10th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Sanders Toucan, born 10-00 (23). Died 10th January 10-24, at Yakalba. *Pte. Nelson Winter, born 09-97. Wounded in Action 10th January 10-24, at Yakalba. Vehicle Crews (B, C, D, I Companies) 20 L202 Lancers, 14 T360, 6 AMPFAVs, 10 T360/T, 10 T300 Mortars, 8 T3/310 Avenger, 8 T441 L202 Lancer (B, D Companies) *Lt-1. Cameron Wapper, born 09-91, UV Gunner *SSgt. Samuel Pravo, born 09-95, UV Driver *Sgt. Adam Angelo, born 09-94, UV Gunner *Pte. Duncan Oliver, born 10-00, UV Driver *SSe. Cassidy Dako, born 10-01, UV Gunner *SSe. Paul Corrs, born 10-04, UV Driver *Sgt. Yuri Kaslow, born 09-96, UV Gunner *SSe. Joe Slope, born 10-01, UV Driver *Sgt. Andrew Archer, born 09-93, UV Gunner *Pte. Presley Eden, born 09-92, UV Driver *SSe. Lee Rampman, born 09-99, UV Gunner *Se. Peter Stevenky Whirled, born 09-98, UV Driver *SSgt. Guy Zealot, born 09-93, UV Gunner *Pte. Kurt Mason, born 10-00, UV Driver *Sgt. Rodney Coldstream, born 09-90, UV Gunner *SSe. Sean Rabbit, born 10-00, UV Driver *SSe. Whitney Porter, born 09-87, UV Gunner *Pte. Morgan Turnball, born 09-99, UV Driver *SSe. Kord Baum, born 09-92, UV Gunner *SSe. Lester Symbal, born 10-00, UV Driver *Sgt. Nicholas Dartmouth, born 09-94, UV Gunner *Se. Jan York, born 09-99, UV Driver *Pte. Denton Brown, born 10-02, UV Gunner *Pte. Fred Ackerman, born 10-03, UV Driver *SSe. North Hooten, born 09-92, UV Gunner *Pte. Alex Busch, born 09-99, UV Driver *Pte. Herbert Sturne, born 10-03, UV Gunner *Pte. Cassidy Tyson, born 10-00, UV Driver *Se. Dan Maxon, born 09-93, UV Gunner *Pte. Brock Kilroy, born 10-02, UV Driver *SSe. Gary Coster, born 09-97, UV Gunner *Se. Carlos Sanderson, born 09-99, UV Driver *Pte. Nick Stella, born 10-04, UV Gunner *Pte. Issac Durant, born 10-00, UV Driver *Pte. Tanner Rudinsky, born 09-91, UV Gunner *Pte. Natalie Jonas, born 09-95, UV Driver *Sgt. Hans Eric, born 09-99, UV Gunner *Sgt. Carmine Johns, born 09-79, UV Driver *SSe. Rosie Hall, born 10-02, UV Gunner *Se. Sara Laudwater, born 10-01, UV Driver *Sgt. Rick Castle, born 09-90, UV Gunner *Sgt. Castello Hanson, born 10-00, UV Driver T360 (C Company) *Warrior 1 *Lt-1. Ulan Denzin, born 09-98, IFV Commander *Pte. Hoops Maggie, born 10-01, IFV Gunner *Pte. Roger Absen, born 10-04, IFV Driver *Warrior 2 *Lt-2. Peter Tate, born 09-95, IFV Commander *SSe. Hudson Ingham, born 09-99, IFV Gunner *SSe. Karl Hayes, born 10-03, IFV Driver *Warrior 3 *Lt-2. Steven Koots, born 09-82, IFV Commander *Sgt. Jack Kelley, born 09-95, IFV Gunner *SSe. Mule Sampan, born 09-94, IFV Driver *Warrior 4 *Lt-2. Phils Yakman, born 09-99, IFV Commander *Pte. Noble Vauxhall, born 10-03, IFV Gunner *Pte. Sally Briggs, born 10-00, IFV Driver *Striker 1 *SSgt. Albert South, born 09-90, IFV Commander *Se. Vernon Winner, born 10-03, IFV Gunner *Se. Anders Nickle, born 10-03, IFV Driver *Striker 2 *SSe. Richard Riggs, born 09-98, IFV Commander *SSe. Liam Adamson, born 10-02, IFV Gunner *SSe. Yuri Sieze, born 09-99, IFV Driver *Striker 3 *SSe. Sidney Galloway, born 09-80, IFV Commander *Se. Peter Lilac, born 09-96, IFV Gunner *Pte. Hampson Holler, born 09-95, IFV Driver *Striker 4 *SSe. Craig Barr, born 09-94, IFV Commander *Pte. Nickson Comreal, born 10-01, IFV Gunner *SSe. Liam Pratt, born 10-00, IFV Driver *Striker 5 (Catastophic Kill, 15th January 10-24, Yakalba Outskirts) *Se. Cathleen Kennedy, born 09-89 (34), IFV Commander. Killed in Action. *Pte. Fredrick Jam, born 10-04 (19), IFV Gunner. Killed in Action. *Pte. Tyler Tyler, born 10-00 (23), IFV Driver. Taken Prisoner. *Striker 6 *Se. Boone Booth, born 09-99, IFV Commander *Se. Alec Yeah, born 10-01, IFV Gunner *Pte. Holdan Raymond Embarrasment, born 10-01, IFV Driver *Striker 7 (Mission Kill, 16th January 10-24, Yakalba Outskirts) *Sgt. Whit Solerno, born 09-92, IFV Commader. Taken Prisoner. *Pte. Holly King, born 10-03, IFV Gunner. Killed in Action. *Pte. Catherine Henry Lenders, born 10-00, IFV Driver. Taken Prisoner. *Striker 8 *Sgt. Gilbert Herf, born 09-93, IFV Commander *Pte. Tim Jorgenson, born 10-02, IFV Gunner *Se. Harry Troubles, born 10-00, IFV Driver *Striker 9 *Pte. Parker Base, born 10-00, IFV Commander *Pte. Tara Sherman, born 09-99, IFV Gunner *Pte. Scott Nine, born 09-97, IFV Driver *Striker 10 *SSe. Cole Beater, born 09-90, IFV Commander *Pte. Smith Airs, born 10-04, IFV Gunner *Pte. Grane Howard, born 10-04, IFV Driver T3691/A AMPFAV (C Company) *Tech 1 *SSgt. Walker Vincent, born 09-92, APC Gunner *Sgt. Paul Boone, born 09-99, APC Driver *Tech 2 *SSgt. Michael Staton, born 09-96, APC Gunner *SSe. Ned Martz, born 09-96, APC Driver *Tech 3 *SSe. Eric Davis, born 10-02, APC Gunner *Se. Hamid Serra, born 10-00, APC Driver *Tech 4 *SSe. Gavin Barker, born 09-99, APC Gunner *Pte. Kinsman Herse, born 10-03, APC Driver *Tech 5 *SSe. Nate Wallander, born 10-00, APC Gunner *Pte. Brian Solgaul, born 10-01, APC Driver *Tech 6 *Se. Harper Dummy, born 09-95, APC Gunner *Pte. Lyle Larry, born 10-02, APC Driver T360/T (C Company) *Thunder 1 *Sgt. Thomas Bailey, born 09-95, IFV Commander *Sgt. Kidney Brave, born 09-95, IFV Gunner *SSe. Lucase Brimm, born 10-03, IFV Driver *Thunder 2 *Sgt. Vin Foreman, born 09-93, IFV Commander *SSe. Stephen Charming, born 10-01, IFV Gunner *Se. Gia Copperton, born 10-01, IFV Driver *Thunder 3 *SSgt. Hal Ellis, born 09-91, IFV Commander *SSe. Sean Hull, born 09-93, IFV Gunner *SSe. Kayla Forrest, born 09-91, IFV Driver *Thunder 4 *Lt-1. Denver Charles, born 09-89, IFV Commander *Sgt. Randel Ried, born 10-00, IFV Gunner *Sgt. Justine Lawrance, born 09-97, IFV Driver *Lightning 1 *Lt-2. Walsh Curtis, born 09-94, IFV Commander *SSe. James Hepburn, born 09-99, IFV Gunner *SSe. Albert Guthe, born 09-98, IFV Driver *Lightning 2 *Lt-2. Sam Urk, born 09-81, IFV Commander *SSe. Josh Thaddus, born 10-00, IFV Gunner *Se. Ken Hater, born 10-02, IFV Driver *Lightning 3 *SSe. Darrell White, born 09-94, IFV Commander *Se. Ron Belasco, born 10-01, IFV Gunner *Pte. June Ottoman, born 10-00, IFV Driver *Lightning 4 *Se. Lewis Willow, born 09-80, IFV Commander *Pte. Rivas Harrison, born 10-05, IFV Gunner *Se. Clarence Moppet, born 09-96, IFV Driver *Lightning 5 *Pte. Doleby Goodman, born 10-01, IFV Commander *Pte. Simon Fifty, born 10-00, IFV Gunner *Pte. Folly Tieder, born 09-99, IFV Driver *Lightning 6 *Pte. Jessica Wolf, born 09-98, IFV Commander *Pte. Katie Poole, born 10-04, IFV Gunner *Pte. Randolph Zoneout, born 10-00, IFV Driver T300 Mortar Carriers (F Company) *Pounder 1 *SSgt. Jon Percival, born 09-92, SPM Gunner *SSe. Manel Roman, born 09-99, SPM Driver *Se. Pat Carrico, born 10-00, SPM Loader *Pounder 2 *Lt-1. Jerome Hunter, born 09-94, SPM Gunner *SSe. Rodney Bass, born 09-99, SPM Driver *SSe. Bob Brickner, born 10-02, SPM Loader *Pounder 3 *SSgt. Lambda Sanderson, born 09-95, SPM Gunner *SSe. Zachary Carwright, born 09-94, SPM Driver *SSe. Yates Porter, born 09-95, SPM Loader *Pounder 4 *Sgt. Riley Ramsay, born 09-99, SPM Gunner *Sgt. Francis Miley, born 10-00, SPM Driver *SSe. Explosive Taggart, born 09-96, SPM Loader *Pounder 5 *SSe. Anthony Brork, born 09-91, SPM Gunner *SSe. Drake Young, born 09-96, SPM Driver *SSe. Thomas Teeman, born 10-03, SPM Loader *Pounder 6 *SSe. Dean Bike, born 09-97, SPM Gunner *Se. Connor Potts, born 10-03, SPM Driver *Se. Wilson Fortunate, born 10-02, SPM Loader *Pounder 7 *SSe. Wong Verse, born 09-94, SPM Gunner *SSe. Kieran Morrison, born 10-00, SPM Driver *Se. Lloyd Page, born 10-01, SPM Loader *Pounder 8 *Sgt. Aaron Quartland, born 09-95, SPM Gunner *Se. Josh Gunner, born 10-04, SPM Driver *Se. Elliot Bake, born 10-04, SPM Loader *Pounder 9 *SSgt. Peacock Recovery, born 09-99, SPM Gunner *Se. Louis Max Louis, born 10-04, SPM Driver *Se. Tyler Benson, born 10-00, SPM Loader *Pounder 10 *Se. Weeder Gutts, born 10-02, SPM Gunner *Se. Leon Vice, born 09-99, SPM Driver *Se. Godfrey Lupo, born 10-00, SPM Loader T3/310 Avenger (F Company) *Marauder 1 *Lt-1. Kaleb Morser, born 09-86, SPG Commander *Sgt. Edwin Anderson, born 09-95, SPG Gunner *SSe. Conan Looter, born 09-99, SPG Driver *SSe. Truth Aitken, born 10-00, SPG Loader *Marauder 2 *WO-1. Matthew Puttney, born 09-91, SPG Commander *WO-2. Lou Grand, born 09-99, SPG Gunner *Sgt. Rigby Round, born 09-97, SPG Driver *SSe. Don Blackburn, born 10-02, SPG Loader *Marauder 3 *Sgt. Dylan Rossberg, born 09-94, SPG Commander *SSe. Carter Smith, born 09-95, SPG Gunner *Sgt. Cathy Smart, born 09-98, SPG Driver *Se. Tony Caber, born 10-00, SPG Loader *Marauder 4 *Sgt. Fencer Mora, born 09-99, SPG Commander *Se. Issac Gamekeeper, born 10-00, SPG Gunner *Se. Bob Beagle, born 09-98, SPG Driver *Se. Wallace Mute, born 09-99, SPG Loader *Marauder 5 *Sgt. Raymond Craft, born 09-96, SPG Commander *SSe. Nicholas Function, born 09-95, SPG Gunner *Se. Stellano Roaderman, born 09-99, SPG Driver *Se. Dan Shingle, born 10-01, SPG Loader *Marauder 6 *SSe. Bill Aravis, born 09-93, SPG Commander *SSe. Muller Winter, born 10-00, SPG Gunner *SSe. Brody Europa, born 10-00, SPG Driver *SSe. Hector Kill, born 10-02, SPG Loader *Marauder 7 *Sgt. Colin Egell, born 09-98, SPG Commander *Se. Niel Stinton, born 09-97, SPG Gunner *Se. Ralph Argent, born 10-00, SPG Driver *Se. Scott Heaverly, born 09-99, SPG Loader *Marauder 8 *SSe. Frank Rumor, born 09-93, SPG Commander *SSe. Kieren Viegh, born 10-00, SPG Gunner *Se. Self Bradly, born 10-02, SPG Driver *Se. Mac McDonald, born 10-02, SPG Loader T441 MBT (C, I Companies) *Archer 1 *Lt-1. Sean Reynolds, born 09-87, MBT Commander *SSe. Earl Barnette, born 09-99, MBT Gunner *SSe. Myron Eagle, born 10-01, MBT Driver *Archer 2 *Lt-2. Hayden Leaper, born 09-93, MBT Commander *SSe. John Stock, born 09-98, MBT Gunner *SSe. Rover Lyric, born 09-98, MBT Driver *Archer 3 *SSgt. Oakey Maro, born 09-95, MBT Commander *SSe. Richard LaBlanc, born 10-02, MBT Gunner *SSe. Speaker Honest, born 10-00, MBT Driver *Archer 4 *Sgt. Rory Toft, born 09-99, MBT Commander *Sgt. Angus Ashton, born 09-98, MBT Gunner *SSe. Declan Apperoth, born 10-03, MBT Driver *Dagger 1 *Sgt. Keith Mason, born 09-91, MBT Commander *SSe. Christopher Facer, born 09-96, MBT Gunner *SSe. Elijah Caley, born 10-02, MBT Driver *Dagger 2 *SSe. Sersus Brock, born 09-94, MBT Commander *Se. Koby Daniel Evergood, born 09-99, MBT Gunner *SSe. Dylan McMasterson, born 09-98, MBT Driver *Dagger 3 *SSe. Archer Name, born 09-97, MBT Commander *Se. Audrey Bailey Skene, born 09-96, MBT Gunner *Pte. Best Friend Moe, born 10-02, MBT Driver *Dagger 4 *Sgt. James Drunk, born 09-93, MBT Commander *Pte. Beslan Callous, born 10-01, MBT Gunner *Pte. Gabriel Sole, born 10-03, MBT Driver Category:Premier Timeline